


Her Final Thoughts

by Bear_776



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Canonical Character Death, F/M, Heavy Angst, Sad Ending, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 05:07:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17636513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bear_776/pseuds/Bear_776
Summary: Summer Rose is dying. These are her final moments with the man she loves.





	Her Final Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a multi-shipper. I ship Qrow with Summer, but also with Ozpin. I also slightly believe Qrow is Ruby's dad.

He was worried. He was never worried. Why was he worried? There was no need for him to worry. He was fine and alive. He was okay. They were okay. That was all that mattered. Nothing else, but that. 

“You gotta listen, stay with me. Keep awake, short-stack. You gotta get back. Ruby, Yang, need you. Tai needs you. Alright? You keep your eyes open and your body breathing. You understand me,” he pleaded. Why was he pleading? There was no need. They were safe and everything will be fine. 

“No, don’t you close your eyes. Stay with me. You promised,” he screamed. Why was he yelling? He wasn’t one to yell. He never yelled. Not at her. She was shaking. Why was she shaking. 

“Don’t you dare. You told them you’ll back. Just stay with me for a few more minutes. Jimmy’ll be here soon. Just stay with me, please. Please, stay. Don’t go,” he cried. Why was crying? He only cried four times, since they met. All of them happy. Their graduation, their wedding, Yang’s birth, and Ruby’s birth. Why was he crying? There was no need. She will stay. She will keep breathing. 

“Short-stack, just stay. I need you. I can’t do this alone. Please, Ruby, she’ll need you. I can’t raise her alone. Stay for her, please,” he spoke. His energy disappearing. He was weak. He was exhausted from their battle. The Grimm came out of nowhere and attacked them. He was injured. 

_ I need to get up. He needs me. He’s hurt. _

“Stay still. You’re hurt. Just wait. They’ll come,” he promised. 

_ I’m hurt. I don’t feel it. Why can’t I feel it. What’s wrong? He’s worried and scared. But why is he? _

__ “We’ll get home and take the girls out. And we’ll take Tai out. He deserves it. He needs to get out. We’ll go to Vale and eat at that little café you love. How does that sound,” he talked. 

_ Why is he talking like that? We’ll be fine. James’ coming. He’s our backup. He’ll be here soon.  _

“We should build a place on Tai’s land. We there enough and Ruby already sees Yang as an older sister. What do ya say, short-stack. Think Petal like the idea,” he asked. 

_ Of course, she’ll love the idea. Same with Yang, Stilts. Sometimes you’re so dumb.  _

“Where is he. He was supposed to be ten minutes out,” he said angrily. 

_ Calm down, Stilts. He’ll be here. Just wait _ . 

“Don’t move. Just stay still, alright. Don’t move,” he said moving closer. 

_ Stay right here. I’ll be fine. Don’t worry. We’ll be home soon. _

__ “Short-stack, keep breathing. Don’t you stop. They’re here, just wait. You’ll be fine. Don’t close your eyes. Stay awake,” he panicked. 

_ They are here. We’re going home. You get to see Ruby. Give her my love.  _

__ “No, Summer. Please stay. Summer, stay awake. Please, you need to stay. Summer, I love you,” he cried out. 

“I…. love.. you…. too…... Qrow. Take care…. of Ruby,” she said smiling.  _ Stay safe, my loves.  _

“Summer, no,” was the last thing she ever heard. 

 


End file.
